The Past Resurected
by skyhighdreamer
Summary: Not like it sounds. Seperate oneshot seris. The inners reflect back on what their bonds with their parents were in the Silver Millnium days. Shows how Usagi and the rest of the girls may seemed a little astanged from their families now that they know the


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. No characters in this story belong to me. They are property of their creator, Naoko Takeuchi.

Chapter 1: The Moon Queen's Resurrection

"We are inside of your soul. Thank you for still needing me."-

Queen Serenity, Sailor Moon Episode 51

Once again Luna found herself marveling at the resemblance that could be passed down through lineage. She saw more of the dead moon queen shine through Usagi each day. Sometimes she had to stop herself from calling Usagi "Your Majesty", "My Queen", or "Queen Serenity."

The queen's personality radiated from her daughter. The friendship she and her guardians shared with each other was the exact bond their parents had shared before them. Though the queen seemed a bit less merciless, but that was because she was a queen and had to show she could gave out fair punishments on the rare occasions they were needed. And Usagi seemed a bit more rash than the queen had been.

Usagi also had countless of the same habits as her mother did. When she was anxious for time to pass at a quicker rate, she would pace back and forth. Her hatred for waking, and how long it took her to fully awake was a reminder of the queen; while she found ways to work around it Usagi seemed to not be able to. Though as the queen grew older and more elegant one could not tell, but she was as large a klutz as her daughter had been. The list seemed to span the Milky Way.

The physical likeness was also mortifying. Usagi's posture made it seem as if the queen was once again before them. Her eyes had the same blue hue as her mother's did before her, and her smile brought happiness. The same smile that could reach and brightened the darkest corners of space. The way she walked, or the compassionate tone her voice sometimes rung with. Only one trait came to mind when Luna tried to think what stopped Usagi from being her mother's absolute clone.

Then suddenly Luna's thoughts dispersed when she heard a familiar crying sound. She had dealt with Usagi's tears many times. At that moment Usagi lay outstretched on her bed, with tear trails running down her check. When her eyes met Luna's gaze, eyes so like her mother's, she let out a much-needed sigh.

"Usagi-chan," Luna asked in her maternal tone, "what is the cause of your tears?'

"Luna, it's mother." Usagi whimpered as another tear swept down her pale check.

And Luna already understood. Some people could stay with another person for three years, and not be able to tell what is wrong, but Luna was able to know what was bothering her just be her tears. Though Usagi could not remember, and Luna was hardly able to, Luna would sit with the moon queen when she would comfort Serenity. She would always cry for the strangest reasons until the girls moved into the palace and Rei and Makoto became her comforters except on the rare occasions she still called to her mother. Luna knew she meant her mother, Queen Serenity III, whom she struck such a resemblance to. "What about her, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi tried to wipe away any proof she had been crying. "Luna before we met Momma, I felt as if I belonged to the Tsukinos, as if my place was here. But now, I know that if we had continued the Silver Alliance, nine girls would have the lives we lived. Sometimes I pray that this is all a dream, and I'd wake in my old pink and white bedchamber. I know I don't belong here and another girl does. My place is on the moon. Luna…I sometimes…. Luna did she love me?"

"Usagi-chan." Luna gasped in astonishment. She didn't know whether to be se shocked or angry Usagi would even think such a thing. "Usagi your mother loved you very much. Never has such a bond existed between mother and daughter. There was nothing she loved more, do you understand? So don't ever let me hear that again. As for the thoughts of wishing this life was a dream." Luna paused. "To be honest, I think that we all have wished it once. Though if it had Mamoru would most likely have married some Terran girl, and you Rei's older brother, but you probably can't remember that. There was no way that you could have had a life with Endymion. Serenity-sama" She let iy slip out and Usagi seemed to listen more now. "It never had worked out."

"Luna." Usagi looked at her. "You and Momma both told me that. So did the girls, and Uranus even slapped me when she found out about Endymion." Usagi clutched her pillow to her.

Luna nodded appropriately to show her remembrance. "Also think, there would be no way for Chibiusa to exist, or the same for Crystal Tokyo."

Usagi's eyes darted to her dresser with all her pictures atop it: A picture of her Mamoru and Chibiusa satin a pink frame. In a white frame was one of the girls at their middle school graduation with Rei that Mamoru had taken for them. Another was of Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna at their mansion she had just recently visited. There were two more: One of her and her future daughter in kimonos, and Mamoru and her. Usagi looked back at Luna. "She never would have existed." She said as her gaze once more rested upon the picture of her and Chibiusa. "But why can't I remember? Why can't I remember her? I want to more than anything I want. I want to remember the way she and father would play with me as a child, or how she would cradle me when I got sick. I want to remember how she would lecture me, help me up when I tripped, or when she would comfort me during moments like this."

Usagi pulled her knees to her chest, and Luna could see her with a crescent mark on her forehead and in a white nightdress in her mother's arms. "Usagi, don't you think I want to see the queen. She was my closest and most dear friend. Though lately I see the queen everyday." Luna stated.

"What do you mean?" The moon princess looked at her guardian as bewildered as she did the first time she heard her speak in this life.

Luna nodded with as much a smile she could manage in her cat form. "Everyday I see a little more of her in you. Every step you take and every breath you breathe you become a little more like you mother. Sometimes when we speak I feel as if I am in her office discussing matters with her, and it is even worse when Airtimes is with. You are so much like her it scares me sometimes." Luna smiled again as she saw her liege's eye begin to dry.

"That's what makes it worse Luna. Every time I look in the mirror I see her and I remember all I can remember, and most of it is the final day on the moon." Usagi sniffled a little. "Which tears me apart more."

Luna lay down next to her. "Usagi-chan, one day your memory will be restored. After that you'll remember why you can't remember it all."

"Luna, thank you." Usagi pulled Luna into her arms. "Just like then you are here for me now." She hugged Luna close once more, then put her on her bed. She stepped off the bed and went to her door.

"Where are you going." Luna asked as she jumped off Usagi's bed.

Usagi smiled at her cat. "I'm hungry." She patted her stomach and headed toward the kitchen, Luna trailing after her.

Luna smiled at herself as she though about the only trait that was the queen's Usagi had been blessed with- her father's appitite.


End file.
